


Erebor Trick or Treat

by lunawolf8074



Series: Erebor law [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Costumes, Erebor, F/M, Fangorn Forest, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted House, Italian, M/M, Multi, Other, Party, Supernatural Elements, bad dwarf jokes, irish gaelic, lawmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lawmen of Erebor city are having a Halloween party and you are invited for a spooktacular treat. On Halloween anything can happen before dawn comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. all hallows eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is from one of my series Erebor Law...it happens sometime during Thorins story ( which isnt written yet ) ...or this can be a stand alone story..you decide. ..i just wanted to do a Halloween story.

Gimli was driving his car along the chilly late afternoon streets..frustrated beyond belief at his inability of finding a venue for this years Halloween party he was supposed to be hosting . Earlier he had told his best friend , Legolas, that he had it covered and ready...he just needed to finish the invitations up before he revealed its secret location to everyone. Bottom line...he lied to him...there was no location yet and the party was in two weeks from now. Gimli was getting pretty desperate, he knew he needed a someplace now, but it seemed each place he looked at was either booked already, far from appropriate in what he needed, or to strict on rules. As he sat at a stoplight waiting for it to change, there was a light tap upon his window..jarring him out of his thoughts. Looking over he saw a elderly man leaning down, peering in at him...the man had long greying hair pulled back into a tail that hung down over a grey turtleneck sweater that hung just right on his body and touching dark blue slacks. Gimli wasnt sure exactly why he rolled down his window to talk to the man, but he was glads he did later on.

"Can I help yeh sir?" his eyes focused upon the mans blues...a chill dancing along the edges of his skin.

"Not me young man...its what I can do for you." Gimli gave him a curious look. "You see, I know of a place that is set up for a party but there is no one to come to it. Now does not it seem every Halloween party needs people to attend for it to be an actual party?" Gimli could not deny how interested he was..it seemed as if this was an answer to his prayers...without thinking, he accepted...it was only as he was driving away with directions to the place in hand that he thought maybe he should of asked more questions, but whenever he stopped to look back at the man he saw nothing but an empty street behind him. A shiver passed across him as he rushed away to finish those invitations that Legolas was waiting on from him...trying to forget the chill of the evening that was touching him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music was loud and pounding...echoing out into the night air as those inside the enormous castle like building laughed and danced together. Legolas approached the pulsing doors of this enormous monstrosity made of stone..his eyes wide in amazement as he gazed upon it...the creaky drawbridge that lead to the heavy thick wooden double doors , set into solid grey stone that rose into the air three stories high...to any ones eye it looked for all the world like a castle from ancient times, complete with hanging moss upon it. Several days ago when Gimli had presented him with the directions to this place he thought it was all a trick...in all his years of living here in Erebor, he never knew this place existed. He had looked at the directions, giving them a dubious look as he read them to himself..." take the north main road out of town...go five miles...take second road on the right and follow along the winding path through Fangorn forest...cross the covered bridge and take the first road on the left...the house is down this road at the heart of Fangorn forest ( you cant miss it)

Legolas shook his head as he quickly straightened out his costume...smoothing the dark blue tabard with silver cross emblazoned upon the front down, laying over a white poet shirt that was tucked into black pants and black leather boots..re-straightening the dark blue cavalier hat upon his silky blond hair with black leather clad gloves. He reached up to knock on the door and just before he could it slowly creaked open to allow the pulsating music to spill out through the portal..the flashing lights from inside illuminating parts of the ground. He hesitated for a moment before stepping over the threshold into a large foyer where there was small groups of people sipping on drinks...only a few eyes focusing on the newcomer..giving him pointy smiles as a shiver ran down his spine for a moment, before they looked away and back to their companions once more. His eyes swept over the room looking for familiar faces within the crowds...suddenly his eyes fell upon a tall dark head that he recognized. The man was dressed in a open white shirt that was tucked into dark brown pants..a leather bag strapped across his chest..a belt with a holstered gun on his hip and a coiled whip hanging from the belt...topping it off was a dark brown hat sitting upon his black hair. Legolas smiled, recognizing the man as Senior officer Thorin Shield of the Narcotics Division who was in an Indiana Jones costume...which looked real good on him. Slowly he began to make his way over to the man who was laughing in amusement at some joke one of the guys, a lumberjack, he was talking to was making. Thorins laugh was deep and full as he threw back his head..stunning white teeth showing..suddenly a pirate walked up to him, wrapping an arm around Thorins waist as he leaned up, placing a kiss on his bearded cheek...smiling in delight at the pirate next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was standing around, listening to the large group he was with , talking about their past week. He looked to his left and saw a short man in a gangster outfit...wearing black pants, shoes, and vest that was over a white shirt with a red tie around his neck and black hat situated on top of a mop of sandy curls...Bilbo, he thinks his name is. Next to him was a lovely dark mahogany haired woman with sparkling blue eyes, dressed in a similiar outfit was Pearl, his wife of several years. Eyes followed around the circle, he saw officer Dwalin in a bikers outfit...tatoos across his chest and arms standing out predominantly. Next to him was a sight that made Legolas take a second glance..torn because he couldnt tell if he was looking at a boyish girl or a very feminine man...he was that sexy cute. The person was dressed as a naughty schoolgirl ...crisp white shirt tied up the front, baring a surprisingly smooth and toned mid drift ...red/white plaid short skirt fitting his hips perfectly... cute lacy white socks...black leather stiletto heels...this whole ensemble was topped off by twin ponytails of soft sandy blonde hair held up by black ribbons. The school girls name was Ori...again nothing giving away the true gender of Dwalins date. Next to Ori was a lumberjack Bofur, dressed in a red plaid shirt, partially open...form fitting jeans that hugged his lower half in all the right places perfectly...dark brown boots and an axe on his hip. Next to him was a gorgeous fox..literally...Nori was a fox with a thick bushy red/white tail...red vest and pants..little fox ears sitting on his gingered head completing the costume.

To Legolas right stood the pirate he saw earlier Bard and his date Indiana Thorin...dressed in a white ruffled buccaneer shirt..black pants that were tucked into black knee high boots with a red sash around his waist holding up his rapier sword...his dark curls being contained by the red bandanna upon his head making him look like the rascal he probably was. Further to their right was none other than Thorins nephew, Fili, who even to Legolas (who like women and not guys, thank you very much) had to appreciate the beauty of his golden lines. Fili was stunning as a lion...his golden hair was fluffed up into a mane with dark streaks running throughout ..dark eyeliner framing those gorgeous blue eyes..when he smiled pointed teeth could be seen peaking out..no shirt to hide the golden fur upon his strong muscular chest..dark tawny pants molded to his muscled thighs...accentuating his taunt body so much like a lions. While Fili looked like the definition of a mighty lion, his date Kili, was the perfect vision of a proud hawk...his long dark hair was slicked back with russet and cream feathers threaded throughout those dark tresses...dark eyeliner making his chocolate eyes appear mysterious and sultry...his shirtless body had dark henna feathers inked down the back, splaying out along his shoulders and arms...and butter soft black leather pants with feathered belt sitting perfectly upon his slim hips. It was Kili right now talking loudly to Ori, who it seemed was a classmate of his at Erebor University, telling dwarf jokes that he had heard during English class from another classmate of theirs.

"Ori...Why do dwarves laugh when playing soccer?" he waited for it..a big smile on his lips. "Because the grass tickles their balls." several of the men snorted into their drinks as they tried to not laugh at the bad joke..this just only encouraged the mildly drunk Kili. "Why are dwarves considered such nice guys?...cause they dont look down on others." there was a round of groans at Kili...Legolas shook his head. Suddenly a movement caught his eye...drawing his gaze towards the curved staircase. Legolas breath catching in his throat at the vision of the woman, who stood at the top of the stairs...she was stunning, her luscious red hair was pinned to the back of her head, curls trailing down one side of her creamy pale shoulder..her cream dress was in the victorian style with dark green ivy and red roses trailing along it...all held together by a dark green sash that accentuated her delicate waist. As he stared at her, she began to come down the stairs..gracefully floating as she walked..suddenly their eyes met and she smiled. Slowly, as if in a trance, they moved towards each other...slipping through the crowd until both were standing there, gazing in the others eyes...icy blue meeting tree green. Legolas decided to keep in character in his costume of being a musketeer..with suave ease he whisked his dark blue hat off his blond head to sweep into a deep bow..a twinkle in his eyes.

"My lady...may I introduce myself. I am Legolas Greenleaf..at your service fair maiden." the smile she gave him was breathtaking as she gracefully inclined her head..curtsying elegantly before him.

"Lady Tauriel Sylvan...at yours..my lord."


	2. Treat (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bofur speaks irish gealic and lucia speaks italian..translation is provided.  
> Bifur/Oc  
> Fili/Kili  
> Bofur/Nori

I saw a werewolf with a chinese menu in his hand

Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain

He was looking for the place called Lee Ho Fooks

Going to get a big dish of beef chow mein

Werewolves of London

Warren Zevons song was blaring out over the speakers of the room, filling it as people were dancing upon the floor..having a blast as they moved to the old hip moving song. Amongst the throngs of people pressing along each other, Fili and Kili could be seen bopping around with one another, belting out lyrics as they laughed and howled along with Warren.

Aaahoo! Werewolves of London

Aaahoo!

Aaahoo! Werewolves of London

Aaahoo!

Throwing back their heads to howl, they kept moving as they danced closer together...bodies brushing against the others in sync...Filis hands wrapping around Kilis waist to hold his hips closer to his as his leg slide in between the younger mans, allowing his thick thigh to rub against Kilis erection...teasing his lover within his arms. Off a short distance from the two was Bilbo and his wife Pearl, dancing also together and singing just as rambunctiously. In the crowd, not dancing, Bombur was moving about wearing spotted cow shirt and pants..upon the front of the shirt was writing "Got Milk?" and on the back of it was " If yes...can I have a taste?", milling about along his side was his lovely strawberry blonde wife, Baibre, who was dolled up in a cowgirl outfit, which seemed to be very fitting for the both of them. At one point, someone made a comment of , does she milk her cow on a daily basis?..she would give a smirk and answer " Yeah...its very thick and creamy too." with a wink she would walk away to blend back into the crowd.

Across the room stood Bofur, Nori,Bifur, and his own date, Lucia Fontane, a famous Italian opera singer, who was gracing a very sexy and seductive wolf costume. Her feet were laced into black leather boots with silver buckles upon it..her legs were encased in silky sheer nylons being held up by black silk garters...wrapping her hips was a furred skirt with silvery white hairs and a long silky wolf tail swaying in back. As ones eyes moved up, taking in her stunning appearance , her bare and toned stomach showing..her breasts being barely contained in their black fur halter...her silky black tresses falling like a dark waterfall down her back with black and silver wolf ears perched upon it...all of this dark wealth was framing sensuous silvery eyes. Most were amazed that someone like Bifur, was with such a beautiful woman as her...I mean look at him...he was an older man in his early 40s, she was in her upper late 20s...he had greying black hair and beard, she had not a single blemish anywhere. Whenever asked about the difference, her response was "He is the most gentle man, who makes me feel absolutely safe and I greatly admire his courage and dedication in serving his country during wartime." It was no secret how Lucia felt about those that served in the armed forces...how she respected and admired their selfless courage in the name of serving his country. It didnt matter to her that he was classified as disabled now with PTSD (post traumatic stress syndrome)..he was still the same man she had met eleven years ago when she was 17 and just starting her opera career. Now here they were , eleven years later, still together from when this began as a deep friendship that blossomed into love over time. Suddenly the song over the speakers changed, breaking through her thoughts of the past...noticing Fili and Kili were being goofy as they shook their behinds in a laughable manner. Lucia saw the challenge for what it was, so swiftly she grabbed Noris arm, dragging him out onto the dance floor near them.

"Come on Nori...lets show these upstart pups how to really shake their tails." Nori gave her a wicked smile with a ~Lets~ and they both proceeded in dancing to the next song coming on...Paint it Black, by the Rolling Stones.

I see a red door and I want it painted black

No colors any more, I want them to turn black

I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Lucia and Nori began to undulate their hips in sync with the hypnotic sounds of the guitar...their tails weaving about perfectly with the song as they shifted their hips erotically. Nori and Lucia ran their hands all along their torsos as their silvery eyes gazed out seductively at Bofur and Bifur, whos mouths had dropped at how sinfully the two were weaving there...even Fili and Kili were amazed by how perfect they could move...both thinking maybe they should inquire for some lessons from either of them.

I see a red door and I want it painted black

No colors anymore, I want them to turn black

I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.

Finally neither man could take watching the erotic dance being performed in front of them anymore, Bofur and Bifur moved in sync towards the two...gathering them close as they began to move along in the dance. Bifurs hands took Lucias into his own and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing himself tightly against her as they swayed together. Bofurs hands gripped onto Noris hips, pulling him tight against him as he ground his hips into the foxy mans...earning a unheard moan from his lovers lips.

"Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm" kept playing in the background...eventually the song ended and another swiftly began. Suddenly a loud shot was heard close by to where Bifur and Lucia were dancing ...he quickly stiffened as his arms tightened around her, wringing out a squeak from her. Lucia quickly recognized what had happened in that moment...someone had popped open a bottle of champagne close by and Bifurs PTSD flared up at the sound. She freed a hand from his and reached back to touch the back of his neck, pulling his face close so she could talk to him over the music. It took her most of the song that was playing to get through his mind...saying things like "Its okay amore (love)...Dolcezza (sweetheart) I got you...were safe amore...its okay...Im here." finally his grip relaxed a bit and she was able to turn around in his arms, everyone else unaware of what was going on, so caught up in the music and dancing to notice his distress there. Lucia placed her hands on either side of his cheeks to stare into his dark eyes intently...seeing them coming back into focus as he shivered and breathed hard.

"Mai angelo (my angel)?" she could feel him tremble under her fingers as his harsh voice shakily escaped him. "I...I...scusa tesoro (im sorry darling)...I..did I hurt you?" her smile was purifying to him, washing away his fear and the pain in his heart.

"No amore...I am fine." his sigh of relief was deep and his eyes became misty for brief moment.

"Good angelo della musica (my angel of music)...I would never forgive myself if I had hurt you." slowly he leaned down his head...his lips inches away from hers as he huskily whispered, where only she could hear him. "Ti amo mai angelo (i love you my angel)." then his lips tenderly claimed hers...feeling her surrender to him as her arms wrapped around his neck anchoring their mouths together...slowly deepening the kiss upon the dance floor...ignoring the looks coming in their directions...some were amused and some were gazing hungrily upon the couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT ALERT

It was past midnight, when the party became even more exuberant as those celebrating became increasingly more inebriated..laughter increasing in volume as the alcohol flowed in abundance..peoples behaviors turning ridiculous as they shed their inhibitions and cares. Some guests left shortly before midnight...something about having to get home because of either children or jobs in the morning. One such couple was Bilbo and Pearl, who left to relieve the babysitter that was watching their son, Frodo, and Bomburs three kids, son Rogur and daughters Kaile and Darci...along with Bofurs k-9 partner Cooper, who the children loved to spoil every chance they got. Right behind them leaving was Bifur and Lucia, who both had to get up early in the morning along with a few other couples...the rest of the party goers stayed.

Fili and Kili both were lost in one another as they writhed together on the dance floor..periodically lips meeting as they parted to let tongues slide along together...both moaning at the taste of alcohol there. The song -Toxic by Britney Spears vibrated around the room as they both ground against each other to the tempo..the dance looked less like dancing and more of a make out session ...by the end of the song they both felt to flushed with arousal and they knew they needed someplace more private before it developed into indecency really soon. With just the movement of their eyes, they agreed to slip up the stairs to one of the abandoned rooms...smiling with conspiratorial grins at their boldness. Just as they reached the door that led to the upper level, they heard Thorin drunkenly bellowing out loudly as he grabbed Bards backside with both hands.

"Argghh...I want me some pirate booty..Now!" Bard yelped in surprise as he blushed hotly at Thorins bold declaration that was heard by most of the room. Fili turned beet red at witnessing his Uncles display and he quickly grabbed Kilis hand, dragging him out of the room..but not before Kilis eyes caught some of the guests eyes glowing with an eerie light as they followed the two mens retreating forms down the hallways. Kili felt a sliver of a chill at the sight of those eerie eyes, but pretty soon he felt hot all over again as Fili pushed Kili up against the wall..his mouth crashing against his lovers...devouring the moans that escaped those red swollen lips. Kili rutted his hips up against Filis, causing sweet friction along his painfully confined erection..feeling the blonds own pressing rigidly within its own tight confines, begging to be released from its prison. Fili couldnt bite back his moan at the feeling of being compressed so intimately by his loves own hardness...the hand that was at Kilis waist slid down the darker mans side to his leg...hooking behind to pull it up to rest on his hips..grinding himself forcibly into the junction of Kilis legs, earning a deep primal moan as they both pushed in unison together...both of their desires escalating until finally ,with backs arching in pleasure, they both spilled their release into their clothes. Fili propped Kili up to the wall as they both trembled and panted for breath in the hallway from their orgasm...Kili was the first to recover and he chuckled into Filis chest.

"Whats so funny dark hawk?" Fili nuzzled the dark hair..catching some of the strands in his beard as he kept stroking his head.

"It looks like we didnt make it to a room it seems. I guess Im so hot , you really cant keep your "paws" off of me." Kili heatedly glanced up, giving a smirk into those blue eyes...Fili saw the smouldering look within those chocolate eyes and he felt heat sweeping through him and down into his loins. Purposefully he leaned his head down, bringing his mouth close to Kilis ear as he huskily growled..hot breath stirring the hairs there.

"Lets try this again my dark hawk...me..you..a dark room." he could hear his dark haired lover purred in agreement. " How about it? Ready to ride my big cat beautiful?"there was a gasp then a growling ~Yes~ was all the answer he needed as he plucked Kili up into his arms..feeling those long legs wrapping around his waist as he carried him into the closest room..kicking the door closed behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elvira, Elvira, my hearts on fire, for Elvira

Giddy up, oom poppa oom poppa mow mow

Giddy up, oom poppa oom poppa mow mow

High-oh silver, away

The sound of the Oakridge Boys song- Elvira- was blasting over the speakers as Nori, with his back to Bofurs chest, was bumping and grinding his hips into Bofurs to the beat of the music. Nori had one hand wrapped around the back of Bofurs neck..his dark haired lovers mouth upon the crook of his neck..lips playfully teasing the sensitive spot between the neck and shoulders. Noris other hand was anchoring Bofurs hand around his waist..ensuring they were as close as one could be..feeling Bofurs arousal pressing so agonizing close into his backside..knowing how turned on this dance was making them both at this moment. He could feel Bofur nuzzling along the line from his shoulder to his ear with his lips and nose...leaving a tingling trail in its wake...hot moist breath teasing the shell of Noris ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine..shooting straight into his already hardening member.

"Ive got a hard piece of wood that need teh be whittled...wanna give me a hand...my donas rainche (little fox)?" he hotly whispered in his very sexy Irish lilting voice that he knew made Nori even more aroused. Nori gave him a wordless yes..voice caught in his throat making him unable to speak...seeing Bofur give him a sexy smile as they stole down a vacant hallway where earlier Nori had found a few alcoves, that were used for privacy back in ancient times. They both slipped carefully into the small space behind the dark curtains, where there was enough room for two people..if one of the two was seated upon the cushion there on the stone bench. Suddenly Bofur found himself wrapped up in Noris arms pulling him flush to that hard lithe body in that enclosed space as the gingered haired mans mouth sought his...claiming them in a bruising kiss of teeth and tongues...his hunger for Bofur was voracious. Bofur growled into that hot cavern as he threaded his hands into Noris red silky hair...devouring the whimper of pleasure his lover couldnt hold back as his tongue thrusted inside. Slowly they parted as they both panted for breath...hips rocking back and forth in ecstasy together...eventually Nori began to push Bofur a tiny bit away.

"Thought you had some wood needing to be polished ?" the sly look Nori was giving him almost made him spill then and there...he was that intoxicating to Bofur.

"Aye...mallaithe rainche (wicked fox)." Bofur reached out and grasped those red leather clad hips...wanting to pull him close, but Nori swiftly knelt down..eluding those calloused hands as he smirked up at his love.

"Mmm...alainn (love), I know of a new form of resuscitation..it supposedly can bring anything back to life..want to see if it works?" he saw Bofur gulp deeply as he nodded...he slowly undid Bofurs jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear ..revealing his prominent desire to his eyes. With a wicked grin he pushed Bofur down onto the cushion and proceeded to swallow his lover down to the root..loving the sounds Bofur was making there.

"Oh Nori...alainn...alainn...yes...dont stop..hnnggh....le do thoil (please), le do thoil..." the more Nori moved his mouth along Bofurs length, the more vocal the man was becoming and the more his words reverted into his native tongue of Irish Gaelic. Nori undid his own pants to take himself in hand as he began to hum around that length...making Bofur buck up as his voice escalated louder. "Focail (fuck)...focail...yes Nori...hnngghh." Nori could feel Bofur drawing close and he increased his pace on both of them...suddenly Bofur growled out a warning " Nori...anseo a thagann (here it comes)..ahhggg!" with that only warning Bofur began to pulse down Noris throat as he swallowed every drop that he was given. Moments later Nori followed suite as he spilled over his hand and onto the floor..gasping from the intensity of his release he laid his head upon Bofurs knee to rest for a moment. He felt a hand slowly caressing his cheek as a pleased purr sounded above. "Ta tu chohm foirfe agus alainn no ghra (you are so perfect and beautiful my love)" Nori raised his head as he saw Bofur leaning down to give him a sweet, loving kiss. As they parted Nori tenderly spoke into the space of their parted lips from deep in his heart.

"Is brea liom thum ( I love you) Bofur." both leaning in to rest foreheads together as exhaustion began to claim them there in the darkened space...neither hearing the soft laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~TBC~


	3. Treat (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Ori  
> Thorin/Bard

~MORE SMUT~

Dwalin and Ori were walking around the armory room...gazing in wonderment at all the armor, weapons, and war paraphernalia on display there. Shortly ago Ori wanted to explore, but he was too scared to do it alone, so he batted his long ginger lashes at Dwalin as he pouted and spoke in a coy voice.

"Please Dwalin...wont you come with me. Im to afraid to go all by myself." Ori then leaned in, wrapping his arms around one of those massive biceps..Ori nearly purring in delight at how muscular his lover was. "I need a big, strong man to protect me from any nasty creatures that want to hurt little ole me." he smiled up at Dwalin, who laughingly shook his head and patted the hands clasping his arm.

"Of course darlin..definately cant have anything happening to my beautiful sweet, now can I?" with a gleeful squeal from Ori, they wandered around, exploring the vast halls, until they happened to chance upon this lovely find..the halls of the armory. Dwalin

walked around..fingers softly trailing along the old weapons he saw on display. One weapon really caught his eye...medieval battleaxe with twin blades, black finish and deeply etched runes upon it...mesmerizing Dwalin by the beauty and craftsmanship of the article. Reaching out he hefted it in his hand to admire it closer..feeling the weight was perfectly balanced, he swung it..further testing the balance. Ori was watching Dwalin swinging the axe effortlessly ,as if he did such things all the time and it was making him hot all over..his heart sped up..breaths becoming shallower in his desire.

"You look so good Dwalin..like a ancient warrior of olden times thats about to do battle any moment." Oris voice held a shivery note within it as his eyes gazed heatedly over at the very large man. Ori swiftly glanced behind him, seeing a large battering ram with a dragons head attached and an idea formed. Slowly he backed up towards the ancient siege engine...his seductive eyes not leaving Dwalins who began to lick his lips in anticipation. "All thats missing is the beast to do battle with and the damsel in distress that needs rescuing . Mmmm..heres the beast.." he patted the engine then eased himself upon it...legs moving to rest on the sides as he straddled it..leaning back as he casually lounged, splaying his legs out in a seduction invitation. "..and Ill be your damsel." Ori purred sensuously to his lover, seeing interest flaring up. In a falsetto voice, Ori arched his back as he dramatically raised his hand to place the back of it to his head. "Oh help...help me..Im a sweet innocent maiden in need of rescuing from this foul beast. Wont anyone help me?" Dwalin grinned at him laying there provocatively.

"Ill save yeh fair maiden and afterwards Ill claim my rightful reward." wiggling his eyebrows at Ori then he growled as he raised his axe over his head...pretending to do battle which didnt take him long. Dwalin growled once more as he turned to look at Ori who now was biting his bottom lip ...cheeks flushed in his desire for him as he gazed hotly over at the biker clad man. Slowly Dwalin stalked over to his schoolgirl costumed lover..then he leaned over Ori as he purred down at him.

"Grrrr...I have fought me way through the castle and battled the fierce dragon to take back what it has stolen, fair maiden...now its time I claim me reward." Dwalins brown eyes darkened as he stared down at the gorgeous man.

"And what reward would you have from me, oh brave and fierce warrior?" he batted his lashes at Dwalin who leered at him in a carnal way.

"Yer body will be me reward...my little pretty." as he growled out he crashed his mouth onto Oris..possessing those cherry lips with his own. The moment Ori gasped in surprise, Dwalin pushed forward...thrusting his tongue deeply into that hot wet chamber...hearing him whimper in pleasure at how dominant the man could be. Dwalins hands began to run down the younger mans body...making him shiver and moan into the older mans mouth...his love of these touches very evident by his sounds he was making. Slowly Dwalins hand moved up along those lithe legs..up under that short plaid skirt to touch the silky gaff under panties Ori was wearing to hide his manly parts. Dwalins tongue never once stopped his assault upon those sweet lips...his hands began fondling his lover under that skirt..teasing him into a panting writhing mess upon the battering ram that he was pinned to by the larger mans body.

Eventually Dwalin stepped away..his heated gaze looking down at his handiwork..Ori was sweaty and flushed...red lips parted open as he gulped air into his lungs...eyes darkened in desire as Ori watched the biker straddling the ram...between his outstretched legs that had fallen on either side of the thick wooden log. Suddenly Dwalins large hands grabbed his slim hips to pull Ori close to his seated form..hands slipping back under to pull down the gaffs...releasing what laid underneath from its confines, then slowly taking the younger man in hand...stroking him taunt. Dwalin knew Ori wouldnt last to long so he quickly undid his pants to release his own burgeoning length from the unforgiving leather pants..wrapping an arm around the sandy haired mans waist to lift him up into position over his hard shaft...lining up with Oris entrance. Quickly he remembered he didnt have any slick on him and Dwalin snarled in frustration at having to stop what he was doing because he truly didnt want to hurt the smaller man. Just as he was about to say something to him , he heard Ori spitting into his own hand and reaching down to cover Dwalins hard shaft with it...solving the dilemma for him.

"Unngghh...Dwalin I must have you..now..inside." without waiting for any response Ori lowered himself down onto that massive length..feeling his insides stretching to its limits...the feeling of being so full was swamping his senses as he sat adjusting to the fullness in his lovers lap. After a short time he began to move..his body tightly gripping every inch of him...squeezing Dwalin strongly with his muscles...both enjoying the feeling of being combined so intimately. Neither man saying anything as they moved together so perfectly, only soft gasps issuing from their lips as they met in a clashing of teeth..lips and tongues caressing one another as they made love there on that battle ram. Ori rode Dwalin with a practiced ease as he rolled his hips just right..periodically slamming down with force that made Dwalin curse out in pleasure. Slowly Dwalin could feel his release drawing closer and he took control.. moving faster as sounds of flesh slapping and Oris mewls were filling the room...reaching down he swiftly began to stroke the younger man, wanting to bring him over the edge first. Ori felt his body getting hotter then suddenly his orgasm hit him..his back arching tightly as he slammed down, clamping hard onto Dwalin inside of him...his cries of release bursting from his throat...barely hearing Dwalins roar as he began to fill that hot channel with his burning seed.

Both men trembled together in one anothers arms as they felt weariness claiming them and just as they slipped into that warm euphoric darkness Ori swore he could hear the sound of someone humming in enjoyment..then nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin and Bard were walking hand in hand outside in the cool autumn air, allowing the fresh clean air to clear their alcohol muddled minds. In the distance the hooting of owls could be heard..further on there was a howl of a lone wolf calling to his mate that was piercing the night out in the dark of Fangorn forest. Tenderly Bard pulled Thorin closer as he wrapped an arm around Thorins waist ...lovingly laying his head upon the others shoulder as they casually strolled along the castle grounds...neither really paying attention to their surroundings, just enjoying each others company. Walking along Thorin spotted a building that looked familiar from all his studies of ancient castles...it was a blacksmiths workshop, complete with a forge. He gently nudged Bard and gestured with his head in the direction of the structure..a bit excited at the find.

"Hey Bard..look over there. I think thats a smithys shop. Lets check it out." slowly they meandered their way over, seeing a descent sized stone forge..a well preserved anvil across from that and up against the wall was a wooden worktable filled with various tools to craft metal and everyday usable items. Thorins eyes followed Bard as he moved around the shop...fingers trailing along the tools there upon the table..then he leaned down to look at something under the table in some wooden boxes. As Thorin was watching him, he noticed how Bards pants pulled tauntly across his backside..framing those globes perfectly for Thorins eyes. A hunger began to fill him at the sight of his boyfriend bent over there...tempting him to touch.

Bard was bent over, looking at a small dagger hidden in a box under the table when suddenly he felt fingers lightly stroking across his buttocks, leaving a tingling path in their wake. Those teasing touches making him tremble and his breath stutter inside as he arched into those tantilizing touches.

"Mmm..Thorin...what do you think your doing?" Bard moaned into those touches..hearing the low deep chuckle behind him.

"Getting me some nice pirate booty. So dont move...or Ill have to punish you like the naughty pirate you are." he could feel the man tremble in front of him at the sound of his rumbling voice.

Slowly Thorin firmed his touch and began to knead Bards backside with sure touches...watching how the man stayed bent over in his position, the only movement was when Bard put his hands onto the work table in front of him. Ever so gently he eased his hands around to Bards front..undoing the red sash that held the pirates pants up...then carefully he tugged those black pants down...kissing the flesh being exposed to his eyes, until the black material pooled around his knees. Thorin straightened up as he gazed at the man standing there...a red flush flowing down his body as his manhood filled before Thorins ardent gaze. He reached out and began to run his fingers upon Bards sun kissed skin...his fingers began to float towards where those gorgeous orbs parted...then they began to dance against Bards opening, making Bard throw back his head on a guttural moan. It wasnt to long before Thorin could see Bards body covered in sweat as he trembled within his strong capable hands...voice becoming wrecked as he begged Thorin for more.

"Thorin...you know what I need..dont make me beg." Bard clutched the table in front of him, knuckles turning white from his hard grip he had upon the wood. He could feel Thorin lean over him, covering his back as the darker haired man huskily whispered into his ear.

"Maybe... I want to hear you begging me for it. Maybe I love hearing your rich voice making those sounds that you make when Im pleasuring you." Bard could feel himself getting harder at the image Thorin was conjuring up for him and he couldnt stop the whimpering plea from spilling past his full lips.

"P...please Thorin. Im ..Im begging you to open me up...filling me with that enormous shaft...please." he could sense Thorin smiling at his words and then he couldnt think anymore as those long tapered fingers began to work their way inside his tight passage...stroking..thrusting..stretching him upon those appendages, so he would be able to take Thorin more deeply into him. Sweat made Bards curls stick to his face as he tossed his head back and forth...deliriously moaning at the exquisite torture he was being subjected to. Shortly he felt the loss of Thorins fingers from his body and he made a mewling sound of protest, but he wasnt left waiting there very long. He first heard a click of a lid opening and something being poured out onto a surface..suddenly he felt a blunt head nudging at his opening...slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle...then sliding further in , filling his tight channel up with that large prominent hardness , making Bard gasp in agonizing delight and Thorin was growling at the feel of being so wrapped tightly in that heat. Once Thorin bottomed in his lover he didnt wait for him to adjust, he began to move in and out steadily wringing out grunts and moans from Bard. Before long both men were panting as they drew closer and closer to completion...without any warning Thorin grabbed Bards hips in a bruising grip as he slammed forcefully into him...spewing his hot seed deeply into that confining heat as he gritted his teeth on a growl. As Thorin kept pulsing into his lover he could feel Bard stroking himself a few times before he too was climaxing ..white ropes splattering onto the ground and table. 

Neither man was able to stand on their trembling legs from their explosive orgasms and still connected they sank to the earth..both falling over sideways into unconsciousness quickly..not once hearing a chilling voice echoing into the shop.

~YUM...What a tasty treat waiting for me.~


	4. Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the songs are ( come little children from the movie hocus pocus) & ( dont let me go-Raign)

The touch of dawn began to caress the land before it...slowly waking it up from its deep enchanted slumber it had fallen under by Halloweens hand. As the soft glow slowly flowed, a song was heard upon the breeze..its soft melodic voice spiraled through the air..calling to those listening.

Come little children   
I'll take thee away   
Into a land of enchantment 

Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

Follow, sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain and the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now, dear children  
It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions  
Rest now, my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet

Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows

The suns glow stretched towards the castle in the heart of Fangorn Forest...the moment its light touched the stones, it began to fade...melting away into fresh dew upon the wind to reveal an old decayed ruin there.As the ghostly image faded around the sleeping occupants were unveiled to those that were still awake...some were in compromising positions with pants down..literally.

Legolas eyes widened as he watched the fading away of the stony structure ..suddenly he felt a tug upon his hand..eyes moving back to his partner of the entire night...Tauriel Sylvan. She was trying to pull him towards a shadowy area that was out of the suns reach..for now. Legolas allowed her to lead him over into the darkness as the sun touched moments later where they had both been standing...her face filling with a deep sadness.

"Tauriel. Whats wrong, love?" he stepped closer and placed his hand upon her cheek...seeing her stunning green eyes becoming watery. "Please, my love...tell me what is wrong." As he gazed at her in concern, she opened her mouth and softly sung a song of sorrow and lost love.

Where do we go when we walk on light  
Who do we call at the edge of night  
Carry me close like the tear drops in your eyes  
All I can give you is memories  
Carry them with you and I'll never leave  
I'll lay my head down  
But when I lay my head down

Legolas felt his heart sinking at her words...a feeling of heart wrenching loss began to overcome him and his arms drew her in to hold her tight to him, so she couldnt slip away. He didnt know why she was going , but he knew she was leaving him...he felt her arms wrapping around him to hold him closer.

Don't let me go

Hold me in your beating heart

I won't let go  
Forever is not enough  
Let me lay my head down on the shadow by your side  
Don't let me go  
Hold me in your beating heart 

Legolas could feel Tauriels body getting softer within his arms...he raised his head to look at the beautiful woman there and saw her green eyes gazing back at him. As he gazed at her, he could see a glow forming around her, illuminating her beauty into an ethereal vision.

"Tauriel. I know we just met and dont really know each other well, but none of that matters to me at all, for I truly love you. I am hoping you feel the same ..." he saw tears sparkling upon her cheeks like dew and ...was that the wall behind her showing through her body? " love...what is wrong?"

"Legolas...I..I do love you too...but there is something you need to know. I..." he placed a finger upon her lips that seemed to be getting cooler by the moment.

"Shhh..my lady. What ever it is, we will deal with it. All that matters is that you love me too. Everything else we will deal with..together." she gave him a sad smile and a nod.

"I love you Legolas. Now and until the end of time. You ..for eternity, will hold my heart forever. My love will never fade my sweet lord." slowly she leaned in and placed a cool kiss upon his lips...eyes closing in pleasure at the others touch. The kiss didnt last long enough in neither opinion, but time was slipping away to fast and they had to part. Legolas opened his eyes and suddenly he gasped in shock. Tauriel stood before him, but now she was transparent...almost like a ...ghost. Tauriel worried her lip for a moment in nervousness as she watched his reactions..first shock..then denial..then a sad acceptance of the truth. All night as he danced,laughed and stole small kisses..he was with a ghost..someone who had been dead for a long time. For a moment he didnt know what to feel but as his eyes fell upon those lovely green eyes filling with sadness he knew...no matter what, he loved her..she was what his soul had long sought for all these years. Slowly Legolas reached out to touch her cheek..only feeling chilled air instead of skin there.

"I love you Tauriel and i always will." she gave him a small smile and nodded..then spoke in a voice that sounded hollow.

"If you do love me then come here next Hallows eve. I will be here waiting for you." suddenly the suns rays began to touch upon her and like the castle she began to fade away before his eyes. " I will be waiting...my love."then she was gone..leaving Legolas standing there in the morning sunlight..tears like morning dew upon his cheeks.

"I promise..my love..I will be here." he knew in his heart there would be no other for as long as he lived...only her..forever.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gimli stood in the early morning sunlight, looking around himself in shock, his eyes taking in what shortly ago had been a castle full of people..now it was a pile of ruins with less people there than before. Looking over in one direction he saw two men seated on a mossy stone...both of their pants laid in a pool at their feet..both men were beginning to blink awake from their slumber. Another section was several sets of men, both naked as the day they were born...still blissfully slumbering away in their respective loves arms. Gimli glanced away from the group to give them some semblance of privacy, even though there was none here...and saw his best friend Legolas in the shadow of a stone wall with a beautiful woman. He watched them both as they leaned in towards each other to kiss then suddenly she disappeared the moment the suns rays touched her. Gimlis attention was captured when he heard the clearing of a throat from the deep shadows where the sun had not yet reached..it was the old man who had given his directions to this place.

"You!" the man smiled. "You are the one who led us here! But why...for what purpose?" Gimli didnt like anything to do with the spirit world, it gave him the heebie jeebies and so he spoke out of fear..the man just smiled calmly at him.

"Well ..it should be obvious Mr. Gimli, son of Gloin...this is a haunted castle and as such it is home to the ancients that lived here once..ghosts you would call us. Oh dont fear...we are not malicious ghosts, we dont feed on your souls or life force to live. We are a special kind of spirit that once a year we feed on the good things that come from you humans , like your happiness, your laughter, your..lust. These things are what sustain us all here all year long. Each year we hold a Halloween party to bring merry maker, such as yourselves, to us and as you celebrate we feed upon your energies till dawns light. Every year it is always a different group..always small..barely enough to sustain us, so by this time we are all starving. This year, thanks to you all, we are fully fed and will make it to next year just fine. Thank you all very much...it was delicious." the ghosts tone made him sound like a connoisseur of fine wines...it was kind of eerie but kind in a warped way. By this point Legolas walked over to them...eyes red from shedding of tears from his sadness of losing of his love..suddenly the suns rays began inching down the wall, dispelling the shadow the man was hidden in. Seeing time was running out for him, he imparted one last thing before he had to go. "My name is Gandalf..Grey, if you were wondering. I am the watcher of Lorien Castle." he gestured to the ruins they all were in." If next year , you are looking for a place to have your celebration, come her. You all are welcomed and we would be most appreciative of the ...company." he smiled and slowly began to vanish...moment before he did Legolas spoke to the vanishing watcher.

"We will..I promise, as long as I can it will be here.." he could hear the sputtering of Gimli, he just ignored him. "We will be most grateful to give you what you need." then the man was gone..an echoing voice could be heard on the wind...dancing through the trees of the forest.

"Happy Halloween...until we meet again our friends."


End file.
